Ghosts of the past
by Freline
Summary: During a visit to G Kar on Babylon 5, David is kidnapped by a man he once got arrested for raping a woman. The man takes him off the station and forces the rest of the Liandra s crew to follow them and try to save their captain, which leads to the most dangerous mission they ever had.
1. Chapter 1

David stood in the middle of the Zocalo and looked around. He wanted to find a present for Sarah, whose birthday was tomorrow. After the mission with Kafta and the Hand he started to realize that she was becoming more than a friend to him and so he had planned to give her something special, to let her know how he felt for her. He smiled, when he noticed a stand with data crystals about the history of the major races. After he had bought one, he started to look for sweets and flowers, which he found easily.

Then he went back to his quarters to hide the presents. He had just put his code into the door control, when he heard someone behind him. He turned around, but he was to slow. He passed out before he realized that he had been attacked. The attacker looked down at David, smiled and whispered: "I have waited so long to meet you again, David Martell. Now I am going to have my revenge on you for the ten years in prison. I promise you that the coming weeks will be very painful to you."

Because it was late in the evening, no one saw David being taken to the docking bay and into a ship, which left five minutes later. The only thing giving clues as to what just happened were the open door and the items on the floor.

The next morning the crew of the Liandra met with G´Kar for a last breakfast on Babylon 5. When there was no sign of their captain after ten minutes they got worried. Dulann and Sarah went to his quarters to see if there was something wrong with David. They found the door to his quarters open and a few things he must have bought yesterday lying on the floor in front of it. David was nowhere to be seen, but as Sarah looked around the room, she found a birthday card with her name on it.

She opened it and read what David had written inside: "Dear Sarah, I do not know if I should tell you this, but I have to, before it kills me. I love you, I always have since we first met.

Yours forever, David."

Sarah dropped the card and started to cry. Dulann put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Her tears were wetting his jacket, but she did not notice it. Her thoughts were racing, because it all made sense suddenly. During the last few months she and David had spent more and more time alone. She had always wondered why, but now she knew. He must have arranged it to let her know how he felt. But he had never said something, so he probably did not know how to tell her and now that she knew, she would possibly not see him again, if they did not find out what happened to him.

With the help of Dulann she made it back to the others, who were already waiting in the docking bay. When they saw her face, they looked concerned. Sarah was still crying, so Dulann told them what they had just seen. He led Sarah to a chair and forced her to sit down, before he asked Malcolm to get David´s things, so that they could leave and look for their friend. After he had returned, they were about to go into the shuttle which would bring them back to the Liandra, when G´Kar showed up. He had heard what had happened from the security team and requested to be allowed to join them for the search. He had even contacted Narn and asked for help. He told them that several of their newest fighters would be meeting them at the jumpgate over Narn.

This promise made them feel a bit better. After they arrived on the Liandra, Kitaro immediately set the course for Narn. The flight there would take them about two days, so they had enough time to put together a rescue plan.


	2. Chapter 2

David woke up in a dark room. His hands and legs felt like they were on fire. The only thing he could see clearly was the door and a bed next to the right wall. He tried to remember what had happened, but his memory was gone.

The last thing he remembered clearly, was going back to his room after he had bought the presents for Sarah. After that, there was nothing until he had woken up here. He did not know how much time had passed, so he did not even know if his friends had already noticed his disappearance.

He tried to get up, but he soon realized that his legs were completely paralyzed. Instead he crawled to the bed and pulled himself up with his arms. It felt like an eternity, but eventually he managed to get on the bed, stretch his legs and try to sleep.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, someone rattled on the door. This happened a few times, until David was so tired that he could barely hold his eyes open.

Whoever had captured him, was apparently satisfied with that for a while, because he was left alone. When he woke up again, there was a tablet with bread and water next to the door. It was not much, but the way David´s stomach felt at the moment, he would eat almost everything.

After he had finished, he put the empty tablet back where it had been. His legs felt better now, but he still could not walk, so he used the same method as last time to get back to the bed.

He had not laid there long, as suddenly the door was opened and two men stood there. They took his arms, pulled him up and led him out of the room, a deadly expression on their faces. Whatever they had planned, it would certainly not be pleasant for David.

About an hour into the flight, Sarah was surprised to see Na´Feel coming to her room. The Narn woman silently closed the door and then sat on a chair next to the bed. She did not say anything for a while, clearly at a loss for words.

Finally she said: "I have not told this to anyone before, not even my family or my closest friends, they would never have understood. When I was about twenty years old, I was part of a group that hoped to end the hatred between us and the Centauri. We had contact to another group on Centauri Prime that wanted to do the same. One day I was sent to a secret meeting place to meet our contact person. We talked for a while, then we returned home. It did not take long, then I started to miss her, I felt like I had known her forever.

I guess she felt the same, because she sent me a letter, asking me if I wanted to meet her again.

She soon became my best friend and I always looked forward to our meetings, but then she was killed in a fight between hers and another house. Since that time I have realized that if you find friendship, you should let nothing stop you from keeping it. I have never found another one who could make me laugh like she did. It felt really strange having to keep it from everyone else. If my family had found out, they would have hunted her down and then killed her, just because she was a Centauri."

Sarah was stunned after Na`Feel had told her the story. She had never thought that a Narn and a Centauri could feel for each other like this, she had always believed that the hatred between those races was never going to end. But she knew if a relationship like this could happen, then everything was possible. Suddenly she was certain that she would find David again, which was probably the reason, why Na´Feel had told her this story. She wanted to give Sarah hope that she would see the man she loved again.


End file.
